A Christmas Waltz
by Chris Oddland
Summary: This is just another Christmas fic that I wrote to kill time. Hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina at all. Now let's see if I am able to write a short fic. And being Chris Oddland, it will probably be a little weird. If I can write this fic in one day, I'll probably amaze myself since I'm usually not that productive.

* * *

A Christmas Waltz

* * *

It was certain that Mitsune Konno would catch attention as she entered the ballroom, with the sly smile that made friends call her Kitsune. Her red flowing ball gown with its full skirt reaching the floor made her look like a Southern belle. A black satin choker and beautifully decorated hat with flowers and feathers complimented her further.

The sound of classical music filled the air with its enchanting notes, enveloping the guest who were dancing or simply enjoying this merry atmosphere with each other while the orchestra played its enchantment on them all.

Outside the light of the glass windows snow was falling gently while the stars illuminated the blue night sky.

Kitsune smiled as she observed young men and older gawk at her.

(Looks like I still have the charm to make men turn their heads,) she smiled and walked over to one of the tables placed in the ballroom. Her black-gloved hands let go of her skirt as and she began tracing her gloved fingers on the assorted bottles.

"French wine, Italian wine, Spanish wine. Oh woe is me - so many exquisite drinks and so little time." Mitsune joked to herself amusedly while she took out a fan.

The minutes passing were fun. Several men had gone to her and asked for a dance, but she had politely declined them all the pleasure; and even chuckled when one of the deserted women gave her escort a well-deserved slap in the face for leaving her.

She smiled as her own escort arrived.

"Sorry for being late, Kitsune," he apologized as sincerely as he could. Dressed in a formal suit he did look handsome enough in his own charming way.

"Don't worry," Mitsune waved dismissingly with the hand holding her fan. "Considering how Naru is, it probably was quite an accomplishment to get over here without her noticing."

Something clicked in Keitaro's mind as he remembered something. Waving his arms a bit in panic he apologized and greeted her with a formal bow.

With a fox-like smile Mitsune curtseyed and took his hand. Don't worry, Keitaro," she gave out a small innocent laugh. "I'm not exactly what ya would call a proper lady." She whirled around a bit, her dress making swishing sounds while she twirled and held gently onto it.

"I think you're wrong," Keitaro interjected, "to me you look like a beautiful and graceful lady." He complimented with the innocent sincerity of his.

Kitsune blushed slightly. "My, you're flattering me!" and proceeded to wave her fan a bit.

Keitaro laughed a bit and then said: "You can go around and try some of the wine if you want to, Kitsune."

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" She gave him another one of her seductive smiles and opened her eyes a bit more to gaze better at him. "You really are a gentleman."

Keitaro's face turned several shades of red and began to talk about several topics at once in a slight stage of minor panic.

Trying out several wines was an adventure in itself for her. So many different tastes, judging the quality, informing Keitaro about her personal wine reviews.

"Thank you, Keitaro," she thanked him as they stood by a quiet corner. She with a glass of wine he was sipping while he enjoyed the moment. "I'm really grateful that you decided to invite me of all people to the Christmas Ball hosted here."

Keitaro scratched the back of his head, "Well it was a nice Christmas present from my parents and my sister to give me two invites to the annual ball in this hotel." His faced turned a bit sad and a bittersweet smile appeared on his face. "To think that they actually still care about me…"

A hand was placed comfortingly on his shoulder. Two fox-like eyes stared at him with compassion. They didn't say anything at all as minutes passed.

"Why?" she asked with a whisper.

"What?" Keitaro looked puzzled at her.

"Why me, Keitaro? Why did you choose me of all the girls to come with you?" Her voice was bit scared. Scared of the thought that she was merely acting as a substitute for Naru, who had stormed off yesterday after sending Keitaro flying after one of his usual misunderstandings. "Ya could've asked Naru, Mutsumi or heck - even Shinobu. So why me?"

"I don't know," Keitaro answered softly. "I really don't know."

"That's kinda funny," Mitsune said trying to push her worries away. "but at least the wine here's good and the music's beautiful."

"I would probably guess that'll you be the belle of the ball this night." Keitaro said to her with one of his comforting, kind smiles. "You really are beautiful."

A warm feeling grew in Mitsune's chest when she heard those words. Feelings she thought only Seta could conjure inside of her. But Keitaro was no Seta. Keitaro showed a more responsible attitude contrasting Seta's carefree manners. At least Seta didn't have Keitaro's faults, but the manager had his own charm.

The music started playing again. A waltz by Johann Strauss II enveloped the ballroom.

"I think I remember this waltz," Keitaro said to Mitsune. "I think it's named: Rosen aus dem Süden or something like that."

"My, you suddenly seem to have an ear for classical music," Mitsune answered amusedly. Despite being clumsy and not that bright, he had a talent for drawing and could have applied for a decent art university instead of Tokyo University.

Keitaro turned to her and reached out with his hand. "M-May I-I have the honour of having the first dance with you, fair maiden?"

It startled her a bit, something she as Kitsune would probably never admit for the rest of her life. But she quickly with the swiftness of a fox regained her composure.

"Why, of course, kind sir." She took his hand and they descended to the dance floor.

They joined the other guests in the scene of whirling graceful dancers.

They forgot their personal worries and fears as they tried to enjoy this moment as they danced together while the music played.

* * *

Hours later they stood there among the guest as the heard a tenor sing Cantique de Nöel with a determined voice that enchanted the listeners.

"Merry Christmas, Keitaro." Mitsune whispered into his ear and then kissed him.

Keitaro's body trembled a bit over this surprise, but quickly recovered and held her gently as he kissed her in return.

"Merry Christmas, Mitsune." He said to her with a small smile.

Outside the snow still fell gently, but to the two it felt as if the stars shone brighter than before……………

* * *

Author's notes: Who would've though that I actually managed to make what you would call a WAFFY Love Hina fanfic in just one day? Let's see what you readers think of this even if the characters probably were too out of character for most of you.

Some of you will probably see that a bit of this fic was meant as a funny reference to the fact the English dub version of Kitsune has a Southern accent. Think of it as a weird tribute.

Merry Christmas!

P.S. It's funny what you can write when you're bored and want to take your mind off writer's block. A big thanks to Kiyana Va Sala for pointing out a writing error I made so I could fix it.


End file.
